Joining the Hamato clan
by therandomer5000
Summary: Klunk is made into an official member of the Hamato clan and the four turtles remember when they were given their masks. Mikey finds out that Splinter didn't want all of his sons to become ninjas R


**I don't know how I came up with this... I really don't... enjoy xx**

* * *

**Joining the Hamato clan**

**Klunks POV**

It started out as a normal morning, I was playing with some sewer rats outside the door to my home. I wasn't killing them i was just teasing them, I live with a giant version of the rats so i'd feel guilty if i killed one. Halfway through one of my little games my master came out and picked me up, i swiped at his orange mask tails. The orange mask is my beloved master and in a way, dad. He calls me his baby so i call him my daddy, he doesn't mind. He took me to the dojo which confused me, I wasn't usually allowed in the dojo but today i was in there for the first time.. It was very strange. I could see the three other turtles lined up against the wall, they were smiling at my owner. I looked forward and saw the giant rat, I knew that i must show him respect no matter what.

'It's ok Klunky, you're not in trouble' My orange masked owner whispered quietly to me as he put me down on a cushion in front of the giant rat, he then knelt behind me.

'Meow' I mewed to the rat to show my respect, he seemed to have understood.

'Klunk,' He smiled as he picked up a green mask, 'You are now part of the Hamato clan' I couldn't believe my ears, I, Klunk, was now an official family member! My orange masked owner had told me about how important it was for him and his brothers and now i was being fully welcomed! I bet the red masked bully won't be happy. I feel the rat put the green mask over my eyes.

'Meow?' I meow in surprise as the mask falls off my face and around my neck, the four turtles and the giant rat are next to me in a second, to make sure i wasn't being strangled. I prefered the mask like this, It was more comfortable,

'Looks like Klunk wants to settle for the neckerchief look' The orange masked owner giggled softly, I purred in delight as he strokes my head. The other turtles are smiling at us as we leave the forbidden dojo,

**Nobodys POV**

'Do you guys remember the day that we got our masks?' Leo asked fondly,

'Yeah it was awesome' Raph laughed,

'I've told Klunk about it loads of times' Mikey laughed as he straightened the neckerchief,

'You do realise that she probably doesn't understand what your saying right?' Donnie asked amused,

'She does so!' Mikey insisted,

_**Flashback...**_

_'My sons, please kneel' Splinter smiled to them, The four 5-year-old turtles obeyed. 'From tomorrow onwards I will teach you about the art of ninjitsu, It will protect you in the future. You will learn the basics and once you have reached the age of 10, I will allow you to train with weapons' The old rat smiled at the little turtles, 'But first, you must be welcomed into the clan properly' The old rat stood up and walked in front of the stool which upon it were four colourful masks._

_'Leonardo, please come forward' Splinter smiled as Leo walked in front of him, 'Leonardo, you will be the leader, of your brothers because you are the eldest. You must protect them, keep them safe' Splinter picked up the blue mask, 'You will be given the colour blue; Blue is a calm colour, It is brave yet soft. This is everything a leader must be' he tied the mask over his sons eyes and Leo went to sit down._

_'Raphael, please come forward' Raph did as he was told, 'Raphael, i can tell that you will be the strongest of your brothers, you will protect them fiercely but you will occasionally let your emotions take over,' Splinter picked up the red mask, 'You will be given the colour red; Red is a strong fiery colour, It can be calm if you try hard enough but it will always be a proud colour, This is everything you need to be' Splinter finished as he tied the mask around the second eldest and let him sit down with his brothers._

_'Donatello, please come forward' Donnie walked up to him nervously, 'Donatello, You are very intelligent and are the smartest of your brothers. You will protect them with your inventions that will get better as you get older,' Splinter picked up the purple mask, 'You will be given the colour purple; purple is a calm colour, even when under pre__ssure from stronger colours. Even though it is a soft colour, it can be very strong as well, This is what you will need to be' He tied the mask around his second youngest eyes and sighed happily._

_'Michelangelo, please come forward' He could see the relief in Mikeys eyes as he walked over to his master, 'Michelangelo, You will be the heart of the team, The light in the dark. You are the youngest, therefore the most protected, You will keep your brothers happy and laughing even in the gravest times.' Splinter picked up the orange mask, 'You will be given the colour orange; Orange is a happy, bright colour. One of the brightest colour around, but Orange can be dark if met with a dark colour. Orange will stay strong and bright when around other colours and will always fill others with cheer' Splinter smiled as he tied the orange mask around Mikey's eyes. Mikey was grinning goofily. _

The four brothers smiled happily at the memory,

'How did he know that we'd turn out like this?' Donnie asked in wonder,

'I don't know Don' Leo chuckled,

'I remember thinking that he didn't have a mask for me or that he wasn't gonna give me one' Mikey smiled in embarrassment,

'Of course he was gonna give ya one Mike' Raph laughed,

'Michelangelo' Splinter walked in and Mikey blushed again,

'Yeah Sensei?' Mikey couldn't think what he'd done wrong, Splinter knelt beside his and looked him in the eye. The turtles had went completely silent.

'I thought about it the night before I gave you the masks, I didn't want you to become a ninja' Splinter said sadly, The three eldest turtles gasped,

'Why?' Mikey asked sadly,

'I wanted to shelter you from the evil that exists in this cruel world. I was afraid that it would tarnish your innocence, I wanted you to stay pure.' Splinter saw the hurt in the youngest baby blue eyes, 'but I am glad that I let you become one, I am proud of you Michelangelo. You stayed pure even after the most horrific of battles, Your brothers may be cruel to you about your childish games but I for one am thankful for them' The rat smiled at Mikey and Mikey smiled back.

'Thanks Master' Mikey said happily, The three turtles laughed,

'Come here Mike' Leo laughed as he pulled Mikey into a hug, Donnie and Splinter joined then Raph was pulled in too. Klunk jumped on top on the Mikey's head in the center of the hug and mewed contentedly.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! please review xx**


End file.
